


Borrowed Wings

by sugarlevels



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-000, Reunions, i still cry over the cgs, playable lucifer when, please let them be happy i beg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlevels/pseuds/sugarlevels
Summary: Sandalphon never believed that these wings were his.





	Borrowed Wings

_"I'll be going out for a bit!"_

_"I'll be waiting."_

A chill crept up Sandalphon's spine, his teeth gritting in a pitiful attempt to shove down his growing feeling of loneliness and sorrow. It was laughable, honestly. It's been weeks since his visit to that place and his reunion with that man, _and yet_...

He had laughed and smiled so much in that brief moment he was with his creator again-- a type of happiness he wasn't able to truly feel after the fateful day of the diviner's death. He shared a cup of coffee with him like they used to, all those millenniums ago, and drifted into a conversation that made absolute nonsense in the end.

He had always believed that Lucifer was the only one who could bring out that side of him.

He was, after all, the only being Sandalphon had cherished in his long years of immortality.

Sandalphon mustered down his tears, looking up to the glittering blue sky. It was truly beautiful. He remembered being so entranced by it when he a child, always looking up at the skies for hours that his neck would end up sore. Lucifer was always concerned over him because of that.

But he really didn't have an excuse, did he? He loved the skies that Lucifer protected; a warm, bright blue that was, at times, almost _unbelievably_ beautiful. And now, these skies belonged to _him_ , as the new Supreme Primarch. Even though they didn't have that spark like Lucifer's did, Sandalphon wished the former primarch could see it right now. The skies in which Sandalphon protected in his stead, and forever will protect for as long as he stood as the Supreme Primarch.

Sandalphon let out a small chuckle, heaving a sigh as he pushed away his past feelings that still lingered onto his present self. Well, with him already being awake centuries earlier than anyone else on the Grandcypher, he might as well go open up his coffee shop. He smiled to himself, Rackam and the others were truly something. Sandalphon didn't necessarily pay any mind to the construction of it; after all, he thought it was only temporary-- like a day at most. Never would he have expected to wake up and find a fully furnished shop in the vacant room next to the mess hall, chock full of varying coffee beans and porcelain dishes. To this day he continued to be amazed by what humans could do, or more so, their generosity.

He liked to believe they inherited that trait from Lucifer.

Sandalphon sighed, stretching out his arms. A few more minutes of the breeze wouldn't hurt, though. The morning sun combined with the soft wind was the refresher Sandalphon needed to start the day. Exhaling, Sandalphon sprouted his twelve wings from his back, the multicoloured feathers fanning out elegantly as he gazed upon the sky once more. Taking a few steps across the deck, Sandalphon paused before kicking up his feet and flying into the air, his wings allowing him an extra boost up into the depths of the clouds. He smiled, twirling in the skies as the wind blew back his already tousled brown locks, being careful as to not stray too far away from the Grandcypher in case danger were to arise and he was needed of assistance.

It felt a bit strange to be flying with twelve wings. Although he had used them against Lucilius and when he had saved Lyria, he never once since then took them out for a peaceful flight around the blue skies-- being far too busy with helping with the reconstruction of the Grandcypher, after all. He was just getting accustomed to having six wings, so now having double was something he needed to practice a bit with. Plus, although it looked funny to many, the multicoloured wings held an immense amount of power that swirled within his core. A type of power that Sandalphon thought he was undeserving of, but knew deep down that this was what _he_ would've wanted in the end-- for the skies to continue to be blue, and his pure white wings to fit upon Sandalphon's back.

It was the destiny that Sandalphon was solely created for, a fate so cruel that he had rebelled against the being who he had cherished the most. But he grew to accept it and will himself to fix what was left from his superior-- the shattering world he was forced to leave behind as he was killed and Sandalphon was left to grieve.

Sandalphon shook his head. No, now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. This was the now, the present time, and he vowed to fulfill his role and continue as the Supreme Primarch in Lucifer's stead.

That is, if he could learn how to fly first.

Sandalphon was unexpectedly met face to face with a large cloud, his nonsense thoughts earning himself a serving of the white particles. He scoffed to himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he batted away at the cloud-- good on you Sandalphon, the Supreme Primarch who flew himself right into a cloud. _How pathetic it was_ , he thought, frowning. A shallow huff escaped his lips, his body tensing before releasing his energy into his wingspan-- allowing the leftover particles of white to dissipate and for him to be met with the strange scent of floral.

Wait... _floral_?

Sandalphon opened his eyes, crimson scanning his surroundings which had turned from clear blue to glittering green and the delighted scent of flowers and dew. He blinked once, twice, before realization struck him like a bullet and his gaze landed on a small white house sitting in the middle of the greenery.

Sandalphon froze. _No, it couldn't be._

He took a step back out of disbelief, eyes wide when the faintest scent of bitterness trailed into his senses. His voice hitched in his throat, that oh so familiar scent that he could smell from miles away and yet...

He could recognize that scent anywhere. That same scent as when he first tasted the bitter drink in that shaded garden all those millennia ago.

Sandalphon kicked up his feet, wings fanning out in desperation as he hurriedly flew to the pale wooden door and without even thinking pushed it open with so much force that he thought for a moment he might've broke it but that didn't matter to him for there he stood at the counter of the small estate, a cup of coffee in his hands as his clear blue gaze connected with Sandalphon's crimson ones. The former froze in shock, and Sandalphon could tell for the way his eyes widened too but he was quick in regaining his composure, that familiar and gentle smile gracing his lips as he put down his cup and looked at Sandalphon-- looked at him and him _only_. "Welcome back, Sandalphon."

Without even hesitating Sandalphon flew straight towards Lucifer and tackled him into an embrace, nearly making the latter fall over from the sheer amount of force. Oh how much Sandalphon wanted this-- he had wanted to embrace Lucifer so badly the last time they met in this garden, cry and pour out everything he had been holding in for the last two millennia without his guiding light. But he knew, and maybe Lucifer did too, that if they were to make contact, their farewell would be that much harder to accept.

But now, as the fates would have it, Sandalphon was here again-- here in this garden with Lucifer and able to release everything he had welled up inside of him.

"Sandalphon..." he heard Lucifer murmur, and when he looked up Sandalphon almost let out another choked sob at the mere image of Lucifer. Him, his guiding light, the person who he so desperately cherished with his whole entire being.

"Lucifer I..." Sandalphon trailed off, not knowing what to say. He clutched onto the fabric of Lucifer's clothing, mustering a small smile amidst his tears as he muttered, " _I-I'm back_..."

Lucifer smiled at his words, warm and welcoming-- just like always. He curled his own arms around Sandalphon's smaller form, hugging him closer. "Yes, welcome back."

Lucifer's hand went up to Sandalphon's cheek, gently caressing his skin with a thumb before wiping away the stream of tears from his crimson eyes. "Come, sit down. I'll prepare you some coffee," he softly hummed, his other hand coming up to tangle his digits in Sandalphon's chocolate strands of hair, brushing through them comfortingly.

And although Sandalphon wanted to help Lucifer, or more so prepare the coffee himself, he doubted he could do anything in the state that he was in. Brushing aside the last few tears with his sleeve, Sandalphon nodded his head and let Lucifer lead him towards the small white dining table, let Lucifer pull open the chair and sit him down, let Lucifer pour the coffee into his cup with absolute precision like he had done it a million times over.

He probably has. After all, even when Sandalphon turned his back to his creator, Lucifer still sat in that shaded garden-- alone, without his company.

And now it was the very same as back then-- Lucifer was isolated in this place, this purgatory where only he resides in. And hell did Sandalphon know how he even got here, or if he could even come back again and the time after that. How long was he going to leave Lucifer here like this? How long will Sandalphon continue to just make the people around him suffer?

His selfishness knew no bounds. He would be laughing alongside the whole Grandcypher crew while Lucifer sat here alone.

Although Lucifer was the one who created him, Sandalphon was the exact opposite of him. Was that intentional? Or was it simply something that Lucilius desired and in response, Lucifer provided?

Horrible thoughts plagued Sandalphon's mind so much that he didn't realize Lucifer looking at him in worry from across the table, a hand cautiously outstretched yet still far from Sandalphon's own hands-- as if the former primarch was afraid of offering his concern. "Sandalphon... are you alright?"

Sandalphon blinked, his thoughts fading and senses flooding back into reality as he quickly threw up his hands, nodding his head profoundly. "Y-Yes! I'm fine! I..." he trailed off, gaze going to his cup of coffee and gently smiling at his reflection in the brown liquid. "I'm... just in a little disbelief, that's all."

Lucifer smiled, "I see, that's a relief. But I'm glad to see you here nonetheless, Sandalphon."

"Yes, me too. To be honest, I don't even know how I managed to get here, but I'm happy to be able to see you again, Lucifer," Sandalphon mirrored Lucifer's smile, bringing the rim of the cup to his lips and softly sipping at the coffee. "Have... you been cultivating your own coffee trees?" He asked after placing down his cup.

"I have," Lucifer's eyes softened, and Sandalphon's voice hitched in his throat. "I can show you them after we're done. I think they're growing quite well."

"That's wonderful-- I mean, I'm sure they're great considering the coffee is superb..." Sandalphon's cheeks unconsciously flushed a light pink at his words, gaze slipping from Lucifer's eyes to his lap.

His creator let out a chuckle, "thank you; have as much as you'd like then-- I'm sure I won't be having any other visitors any time soon, much less ones who would be willing to share a cup of coffee with me."

Sandalphon froze at the tinge of sadness in Lucifer's voice, crimson eyes immediately perking up to meet sky blue ones. His hands clenched upon his lap in a futile attempt to stifle in his growing feeling of pity, his mouth hung open in a wordless plea to his creator to join him in the sky.

But, all that came out was, "of course, I'd be more than happy to sit and share coffee with you, Lucifer," he said with a smile.

Lucifer hummed in response, sipping at his cup. "Thank you. How has it been in the Skyrealm, Sandalphon? I'm curious to know."

"Ah... it's been interesting," Sandalphon started, gaze slipping back to his own cup. "The Singularity... they have a particular habit of taking in everyone they lay their eyes on. The ship's gotten fairly full because of that, but I'm impressed at how they're able to still manage everyone's tasks and keep the deck in order."

"I see. I do believe that trait was what also led them to accepting you," Lucifer mused, light amusement dancing in his voice.

Sandalphon's cheeks flushed red, "I... We merely had similar goals in mind at the beginning..."

"But that doesn't say that they had already accepted you as someone that they believed in," Lucifer smiled, "I entrusted a very important task to them, so I'm glad that they fulfilled my wish."

" _A wish_...?" Sandalphon repeated, cocking his head to the side in curiosity as Lucifer sipped at his coffee.

"I shall tell you that wish another time, when it is right. Let us go outside, Sandalphon. I wish to let you see my coffee trees." Lucifer stood up from his chair, which jolted Sandalphon into doing the same, standing next to his creator in nervousness.

Just like back in the labs, when Lucifer was the Supreme Primarch and Sandalphon was merely the abandoned replacement.

Though, Lucifer's attention wasn't on him-- it was on something _past_ him. Cocking a brow, Sandalphon turned his head to be met by a flurry of feathers, realization striking him a moment too late that he still had his dozen wings out. "A-Ah, I'm sorry, Lucifer. I didn't realize-"

"They're beautiful."

Sandalphon froze in place as Lucifer's hand reached out and brushed his pale fingertips against the brunet's white wings-- the wings in which were formerly on _his_ back. "As I thought, they're beautiful on you, Sandalphon," he smiled.

Those words would've surely made Sandalphon burst into a puddle of mush, but his thoughts were plaguing his mind at a rapid speed that he couldn't even concentrate on Lucifer anymore. He _needed_ to say something, he had to at least try before his chance was over and he would be left to wallow in despair night and night after once more at being unable to come back here and see his guiding light.

"Lucifer... _are you happy being here_?"

Lucifer's eyes widened after Sandalphon's words sank in, his hand pausing amidst the brunet's feathers before quickly resuming-- regaining his composure (he was the former Supreme Primarch after all, he had to be able to control himself). "Yes, I am," he stated affirmatively.

"... _You're lying_ ," Sandalphon's teeth gritted, both out of frustration and agony. "Lucifer... you're _lonely_ here, aren't you? You never knew if I would ever be able to come back here. And other than myself, there's no one else who can come."

"But you're here now, Sandalphon-"

" _But what about the next time_!?" Sandalphon unconsciously shouted, making Lucifer's eyes widen-- and for them to stay like that as the brunet continued on with his words. "What about _after_ I leave? How long will you wait for me again, Lucifer? It was a miracle that I was able to come here! I don't even know the cause so I have no certain way of coming back!" Clenching his teeth together, Sandalphon's powerless fist collided with Lucifer's chest in a gentle yet urging attempt to get the former primarch to speak. "Lucifer... admit it, you're lonely," he muttered under his breath, head lowered. "Please... be _selfish_ for once..."

Everything was still. It was as if time had frozen and Sandalphon was eternally left without an answer to his desperate plea. But soon, a hand grasped at his wrist and Lucifer pulled him into his chest, warm and gentle and protective-- even without any of his powers. "... I'm sorry for making you worry, Sandalphon..." the former primarch murmured, his other hand resting upon the back of Sandalphon's head. "If that is what you desire from me, then I shall admit it all."

Sandalphon's eyes widened in surprise-- surprised that Lucifer listened to his rather rude request. Though, his expression immediately softened seeing the thin line upon Lucifer's lips, the latter having closed his magnificent blue hues as he attempted to word his desires. "... I wish to see the sky," he began, slow and soft, "I wish to see the sky that you protected in my stead, see the blue that I once cherished so deeply that is now yours." Lucifer's blue eyes opened, and Sandalphon's breath hitched in his throat upon seeing the sorrow in his clear gaze. "I wish to stand alongside you, Sandalphon. To watch the clouds and drink coffee with you once more. That is all I ask." A saddened smile graced the former primarch's lips, gentle yet carrying so much pain from the years Sandalphon left the labs and rebelled against his creator. The lost millennias, the abandoned shaded garden, the faint yet almost nonexistent scent of coffee-- if only Sandalphon hadn't been so selfish he could've--

_No_ , now wasn't the time for that. If anything, the Singularity was the one who showed him that. Although they relentlessly teased Sandalphon for what he did at the cliffside in Lumacie, they understood his intentions and-- although hard-- forgave him for his destruction and accepted him.

And now, it was time to use what he learned and fix his mistakes.

"... _I'll give you back your wings_."

Lucifer's eyes widened, " _Sandalphon_...!"

Sandalphon shook his head, grasping Lucifer's hands in his own, "I'm not going to leave you here, Lucifer-- both you and I know that. Even you can't stand being here, isolated and alone!" Sandalphon's gaze went to the ground, staring at the soft brown hardwood. "I know how it feels, Lucifer... to feel like you don't belong, to feel alone. So let me help you!" He met Lucifer's gaze once more, tears gently streaming down his cheeks. "If I give you back your wings, you'll be able to come back. Power rests within these wings, enough to certainly be able to bring you back to the Skyrealm."

" _Sandalphon_..." Lucifer's gaze softened, and he gently shook his head with a small frown. "I do not wish to see you undergo such pain-"

" _I don't care_!" Sandalphon shouted his reply, his grip upon Lucifer's hands tightening. " _I_... These wings never belonged to me in the first place-- I have far too many of them..." he murmured, sobbing, "Lucifer... both you and I want this. I want you to see the sky, I want you to experience joy with me on the Grandcypher..." Sandalphon fell to his knees, making his creator quickly follow him and his hand to leave the brunet's grip to land on his shoulder in an act of comfort. "Lucifer... isn't it funny? My only wish... was to drink coffee with you again too..." he gently sobbed, mustering a small strained chuckle along with it.

Lucifer was silent the entire time, both out of concern and surprise. And for a moment, Sandalphon believed that he seemed crazy. Here he was, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pleaded for his guiding light to rip his wings from his back. What kind of nonsense was that?

Though, much to Sandalphon's relief, it seemed like his words did indeed provoke Lucifer, for his mouth opened in a gentle whisper, "are you sure, Sandalphon? You are the Surpreme Primarch, and having six less wings..."

"I don't care if people don't acknowledge me as the Supreme Primarch when you come back," Sandalphon let out another chuckle, smiling through his reddened cheeks and locking gazes with Lucifer-- crimson staring straight at sky blue. "After all, you said that no matter what, I was always going to be your solace, right?"

Lucifer's mouth opened in awe, gaze flickering before his blue hues glazed over in his very own unspilt tears. However, him being who he is, he had far more composure than Sandalphon and managed to hold them back. "Yes, that is correct..." he hummed softly, "and... I suppose I cannot leave you without your guiding light, can I?"

Sandalphon's smile widened, "yeah. I'm sorry for being a bit selfish."

Lucifer chuckled, "I'm afraid you have me to blame for that." Clasping his hands in Sandalphon's once more, Lucifer's gaze softened as he rested his forehead against the brunet's, a gentle sigh escaping his lips. "I apologize to be putting even more of a burden on your shoulders, Sandalphon..." Lucifer trailed off, one hand escaping Sandalphon's and to instead grasp onto one of his six white wings. "I'll do my best to make it as painless as possible. You may hold onto me if it becomes unbearable."

Sandalphon chuckled, "that doesn't really matter to me-- as long as we leave here together, I'll be fine."

Lucifer smiled, retracting his head to lean up and place a soft kiss upon the brunet's head. " _Thank you, Sandalphon_ ," he gently whispered, nestling his chin upon Sandalphon's head. Lucifer's grip upon his wing tightened, pausing for a moment, before harshly ripping the white article from Sandalphon-- the first out of the six.

All Sandalphon could remember was a searing pain from his back as his pure white wings were ripped from his back, his screams dying out from his ears and his hand leaving Lucifer's to grip onto the latter's garment instead. In response, Lucifer held the brunet's head to his chest, his face twisted in agony at the sight of Sandalphon as he gently hummed out words of encouragement and comfort, tearing out wing by wing until all six of the white articles were stripped from Sandalphon's back and rested in Lucifer's hands.

_Where they always belonged._

A singular clear teardrop escaped Lucifer's left eye, the pale wings emitting a bright yellow light in his palms as Sandalphon attempted to heave himself off of Lucifer's lap in an attempt to witness the melding before his creator swiftly stopped him. "Rest, Sandalphon," he softly whispered, "your wounds won't heal as fast as they do in the Skyrealm. Rest for awhile, that is the least I can offer to you right now."

And as if Lucifer's words contained some sort of hidden spell, Sandalphon's eyelids grew heavy, his breathing eventually evening out and his body releasing it's former tension. He felt the wounds on his back slowly mending back together, but alas, as much as he wanted to witness Lucifer regain his beautiful white wings again, his core gave into the need for rest and his eyes closed.

~~~

Sandalphon abruptly jolted awake, his crimson hues widening as he quickly sat up from the comforts of his bed to rest a hand against his beating core. Sweat rolled down his temple as he attempted to even out his breathing, head dizzy and in a spiral.

Wait... _bed_?

Sandalphon froze, gaze fearfully scanning the familiar surroundings of his room as dread built up in his stomach. _No, no no no no_. That couldn't have been a dream-- he was with Lucifer, he gave his wings to him, he was in that realm in his garden and--

Tears unconsciously streamed down his face. 

_It was all a dream._

Lucifer wasn't here, it was all a figment of his desires to have his creator by his side. 

He was never out on the deck, he never flew through the clouds-- _nothing_ happened.

With the utmost despair lacing his pained expression, Sandalphon peeled away the pale white sheets from his torso and slipped on his boots, standing up from his bed to then immediately find it hard to stand at how unsteady his feet were. He let out a long sigh, ignoring the choke that came with it and shakily walked to his door, clutching onto the handle and creaking it open.

No one.

Sandalphon's eyes wandered, gaze flickering down both ends of the long hallway. It seemed like no one was awake yet, as per usual. Sandalphon was never one to sleep for very long, and so he typically spent his mornings in his cafe preparing coffee for his crewmates as they gradually woke up from their own slumbers.

He hummed to himself. That could wait; for now, he wanted some fresh air.

It would hopefully take his mind off of his agonizing dream.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Sandalphon's composure gradually went back to normal as he walked down the hallway-- his heels clicking against the wooden planks until eventually his steps became even and regular. No trace of his earlier agony was left upon his face, his expression staying neutral as he neared the staircase that led up to the Grandcypher's deck. He could already feel the faint wind from the passageway, and mustered a small smile to himself. The breeze was always a comfort to him, other than coffee of course--

Sandalphon froze, his nose picking up traces of the familiar dark roast in the air. No one in the Grandcypher would be awake at this time of daybreak, and even if they were, barely anyone in the crew knew how to make a decent cup of coffee, let alone one that smelled this sophisticated--

His breath hitched in his throat, crimson eyes widening.

Automatically his wings sprung from his back (they felt lighter, oddly enough) as he used their momentum to quicken his journey up the staircase, sweat rolling down his temple as suspense built up in his core. 

Please, let the fates be on his side for once.

_Please let him be there._

Sandalphon reached the top in no time, springing from the stairwell to gracefully land on the deck of the ship and race across the floorboards-- his heels clicking against the wood in a rhythm that was just as fast as his core was thrumming. The scent of coffee grew stronger and stronger until Sandalphon came to the front of the ship, eyes wildly scanning the premise until a figure caught his gaze and he froze.

Beautiful and elegant as he sat upon the rim of the Grandcypher with his feet dangling from the ship, a cup of coffee in his lap as his six pure white wings fanned out against the light breeze. His gaze was fixated on the clear blue sky, soft puffs of clouds slowly drifting alongside their large ship and pairing well with his silky ivory hair that blew with the wind.

_He was truly the one who fit the skies the most._

Sandalphon didn't even realize he was crying as he stared at him, stared and stared in absolute disbelief. What was more was that he noticed that only six wings were present upon his back, merely the multicoloured wings that belonged to him and the four archangel primarchs.

No sign of the six pure white wings. 

Well, Sandalphon supposed he could see them, but not on his own back.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he spoke-- having already noticed Sandalphon's presence, "the skies are beautiful today..." 

Turning his head, Lucifer smiled warmly at Sandalphon, one full of the utmost adoration and love.

_"Don't you agree, Sandalphon?"_

**Author's Note:**

> rip coffee trees
> 
> I've been wanting to make an angsty post-000 Lucisan fic for awhile now, but I was pretty busy with my other Lucisan fic (Paradise Cafe) so that held this one back a bit but it's here now ! I hope you all enjoyed it, I just want my poor idiots to be happy and alive ;u;
> 
> (Ironic how I'm posting this on the day Lucilius's fight got released-)


End file.
